Data are made publicly available and provided across the globe by governments, companies, private and public institutions, and the like. The data obtained may be in the form of data sets, reports, one or more tables, and/or one or more articles, and in various formats. Although many petabytes of public and enterprise data are available, it is practically impossible to discover connections among the vast and valuable data because the data are stored in numerous independent systems, and/or locations and the formats of the data vary.
The aforementioned of publicly available data in numerous independent locations and in different formats are not ideal. Accordingly, a new data system is desired to facilitate acquisitions, searches, and providing results of structured and unstructured data sets.